


Heart of Pride

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Floppy!Amon (later kind'a), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon survives, however, things heat up when he discovers his saviour to be a ghoul. Injured, Amon is forced to stay within this ghoul’s care. With his fury at its highest, can he see that not all ghouls are what he made them out to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started reading this during class on Friday, and I’m not going to lie, I was hooked instantly.  
> 

_Amon’s minded drifted to better days._

_He vaguely remembered that passion that he felt when playing with his friends at the orphanage. The smiles and love from the other children were enough to erect the fire hidden within his heart. At that time, he was rather confused and scared, though he hid it._

_He also remembered how much it hurt to lose all of that. To be stabbed with the sharp knife of reality. And that warm, loving fire quickly escalated into terrible tongues of fire. Each lick scourged his innocent being leaving nothing but hatred, and fury in their wake. Revenge._

_That very revenge led him here, to where he was now. In the darkness, confused yet at the same time, he understood everything. He was dead, he had given up his life for his cause. And there was no better way for him to go.  From the day he joined the CCG, he knew his life was out of his hands.  But he didn’t care about that, he only wanted to change the world, to create the peace that he once had in the palm of his hand._

_Wherever he was, he felt himself smile._

_It was better this way, was it not? He had achieved all he could, and at the end of the day he refused to believe that he was just another ghoul investigator whom had passed on. He made a name for himself, and as much as it pained him to depart, he knew he left a scar on the world...._

He felt someone touch him, a warm hand slid down his exposed torso.

 

He was pretty sure he tensed up, but he couldn’t really move. Something wet was burning his skin, seeping into cuts and scars he believed to only plague his body on Earth.  He could feel a cold breeze drift over the surface of his pale skin, and a towel drying his naked body. Soft and caring, someone applied gauze and bandages to him and afterwards, he felt the relieving warmth of a blanket.

 _He’s alive._.. A calm voice sounded somewhere in the distance. _He just hasn’t woken yet, give him some time_.  It was a man’s voice, an older man’s voice.

 

 _What’s his name?_ A young girl’s high pitched voice cried.

 

 _Amon_.   There was silence before the man continued. _He is a ghoul investigator, but don’t be afraid. He can’t hurt us, at least not now_.  

Amon breathed, and thrashed. He felt like he was being compressed under an immense amount of water.  He needed air, he needed to avoid drowning. He was so close, just underneath the surface....

 

He gasped and cried out in pain. His eyes shot open, and his pupils searched around. He was confused, he didn’t know where he was...

 

He looked up, still gasping and clutching.

 

He saw those red eyes, looming over him as if he was some sort of snack. Through the pale skin, he saw the black veins popping out, pulsing every second or so.

 

“You’re alive.” The ghoul breathed. “We found you in the 20th ward. You’ll be okay now.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised this story even got Kudos. 48 at that. But I didn’t want to discontinue. So thanks! While this is gonna be a slow buildup, I’ll certainly update.

Amon’s throat, collapsed upon itself, made his voice strained and impossible to understand. His scream had been the only audible sound heard but other than that, no words were made clear.

He sat up quickly as his heart rate increased with every second that passed. Eyes blaring, he glared at the two figures standing in front of him. Both ghouls, took a step back as if attempting to give him space. The main feature he could pay attention to at the moment, were their eyes. They were glowing blood shot red, just as the ghoul’s eyes were whom he’d faced during the raid.

 _Raid…20 th ward…where am I…? _All these thoughts raced through Amon’s mind, little by little giving him a headache (not that he hadn’t had one already). He tried to breathe and collect himself, but nothing changed the fact that two ghouls currently stared at him from afar, gazing as if they were ready to attack.

“Would you like something to eat? You haven’t eaten anything solid for quite some time now.” Spoke a feminine voice.

When Amon blinked, it seemed as if the two had turned off their kakugan’s. Both had soft greenish hazel eyes that completely contradicted the harsh crimson he’d seen before.

Understandably, confused and feeling a pain searing through his skull, Amon remained silent, grabbing the side of his head. His vision, falling in and out of blurriness, made it even more difficult to concentrate as he attempted to gain a better view of the two standing in front of him.

“That would be the blood loss.” The same voice brought him back to his senses as he groaned slightly. “But you can take something for it, after you eat.”

The ghoul walked towards him slowly, catching him off guard. Not heeding any of the violent and defensive stares he gave her, she continued her stride. “You may still have a fever, so I should probably check you…” By the time she was close to the bed, she leaned over and extended her arm towards Amon, who quickly reacted by grabbing her wrists to prevent himself from being touched.

Though her wrist was thin, he was all but certain she could easily break from the grasp and fling him a distance, however, she didn’t. Shocked, she drew her hand back and recoiled slightly, glancing over her shoulder at the other ghoul for support.

“D…don’t…t...touch me.” Amon, not even recognizing his own voice attempted to speak. But with the dryness and lack of any liquid, he could barely make out any words without facing searing pain. It was then, the other ghoul looked down towards the female one.

He opened his mouth and began to speak—a different language, a European one. Not Japanese at all, and come to think of it, the two of them didn’t look Japanese. The girl, short, had red wavy hair and pale, spotted skin. Perhaps in her teens, she was of thin stature but authoritve in posture and looks. Her green gaze was harsh, as she continued to look at Amon while the other spoke to her. She wore a red T- shirt and shorts.

The other one, much older and far taller, had short shaggy red hair that brushed his collar and nearly covered his face. His expression was a lot more welcoming, as a smile even hinted his lips. Yet despite his welcoming stature, Amon sensed something strange from him, something untrustworthy.  His skin was clear, and pale, free of freckles unlike the other. He wore a black suit, dressed darkly, from head to toe, a scarf, an overcoat and gloves. After he’d finished talking to the girl, he motioned for her to go.

“Bring our guest something to eat, whether he wants it or not. He’ll have to get better eventually and starving himself won’t help his cause.” Speaking, fluently in Japanese, he gazed back towards Amon with a smile more genuine. The girl, responding in a foreign tongue, left the room.

“She’ll be gone for a while.” He spoke, hands in his pockets, walking towards the bed. “But she’s just getting you some food.” He sat at the edge, making sure to keep his distance from the distraught human.

“You have to be joking, if you think I’ll take any food from a ghoul.” Amon, spoke, finding his voice again thought it was still hoarse and slightly inaudible.

“If it helps, the meal was made by one of our human workers.” He spoke again. “I can assure you, that our cook is not a ghoul.”

 _Workers…cook…_ Many questions arose but Amon decided to move to more important things. For instance, trying to stand up. That was a mistake in itself however. A quick motion and imbalance of strength on his part, Amon nearly found himself spiraling to the ground. He caught himself, but he still felt pain. Bandages began to shift opening wounds that he hadn’t realized were covered, he could feel the sting little by little.

“I wouldn’t do that. You’re still not healed, and your strength is all but gone. Waiting in bed will be the best for you.” When Amon pushed himself back up, he realized that the red headed ghoul had moved closer. He reached forward to help steady Amon but that only resulted in his hand being pushed away.

“I don’t need your help.” He shifted positions until he was sitting up on the bed board with his back against it. Also, realizing that he was naked, he made quick to grab the blanket to cover himself. Yet, whilst the ghoul stared at him contently, Amon realized he wasn’t staring at any feature on him in particular. His eyes perhaps, or his hair, whatever he was staring at made Amon uncomfortable.

“Is that how you look at innocent humans when you’re about to eat them? Do you stare them down to paralyze them?” Amon angrily sneered, causing the ghoul to blink back into reality.

“I don’t eat humans.” He shrugged. “I haven’t since I was fifteen…I’m well over thirty, so humans have not been a part of my diet for some time now. I tend to eat the ghouls I see walking around. They go down rather silently.”

Amon, inferring, made no comment to that in particular. “And the other girl doe she…”

“She eats ghouls as well. She’s my sister and I’ve raised her to eat what I find fit.”

With that knowledge, Amon felt slightly better but he didn’t dare let his guard down. He took a deep breath before asking yet another question. “How…did you find me…?” _Why did you save me?_

“I was in Japan for business, and stumbled upon _quite_ a bloody scene in the 20th ward. There were left over ghoul discards so the smell drew me in, but then I saw you and decided that you weren’t worth dying. So I carried you back half…” He paused for a while, as if he was recalling something, but shook his head. “I carried you back half alive myself and even fixed you to the best of my abilities. But my sister is the genius here, she even fixed your arm.”

Amon couldn’t at the moment recall what relevance his arm had (in all honesty, he could not recall most things), so he remained silent and asked another question. “Where are my clothes and belongings?”

“Your clothes were decimated and filled with blood, so we’ve bought you some more. But it’s good that you don’t wear them now as your gauze and wounds may react badly. Perhaps later on tonight. As for your belongings, the only other things we retrieved is…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out that all too familiar crucifix necklace. Amon’s eyes opened wide. “a religious necklace. Christian…yes, but Catholic. You are Catholic I assume?”

“I grew up in a Catholic orphanage...” He paused as memories of those fateful events flooded his head. After wards, feeling a bitterness return, he clenched his fists. “I doubt ghouls would know anything about religion, or faith. Something like that isn’t comprehensible to creatures like you.”

“Well…” Not taking even the slightest offense, the ghoul shrugged. “My sister and I are Anglican, so I find it quite interesting such a contrast in religions between you and I. But the thought of it seems to make you angry, so I won’t delve into it.” He placed the necklace back into his pocket, much to Amon’s dismay.

“Return it to me.”

“It wouldn’t be wise for you to put it on now. The metal can react badly to your wounds if it touches them. So I will give it back to you, later.” He smiled and stood. Pausing slightly, he looked towards the door when he heard footsteps. A young boy entered the room and in silence, handed a tray of food to the red head.

“Thank you.” The ghoul muttered in kindness. The boy simply inclined his head and left.

“Where is the girl?”

“My sister you mean? Chances are that she’s probably finding some medicine for your aches. You’d of course take it after your food has been eaten, speaking of…” He walked over to Amon and placed the tray on the bed, on top of his lap. “here it is. I’m not sure what the cook made, and I’m not sure what anything he makes tastes like. But I hired him for a reason.”

Amon looked at the food and nearly cried tears of joy when he smelt it. It had been almost years it seemed, since he’d eaten anything _this_ pleasing to his eye. But he didn’t want to give the ghoul the satisfaction of enjoying himself, so he ate in silence.

“Well, I’ll be off then.”

“Where am I?” Amon quickly spoke.

“You’re obviously in my home. It’s my vacation home actually, as I’m not from here. At the moment, we’re in Kyoto.”

 _I’m a distance away from Tokyo._ Amon thought, slowly eating the food.

“As soon as I get better, I’m leaving.”

“Ah...” The redhead simply nodded. “Let us pray that’s easier said than done.” He took a few steps back and gave Amon a quick smile.

“My name is Hiro, if you are concerned. My sister’s name is Sora. While we aren’t Japanese ourselves, or grandmother was, and she took the pleasure in naming both of us. This is to clear any confusion.” Hiro gave one final smile. “I will be back here in a minute or so to check on you. If you want medicine, please eat all your food. You’ll feel better after it all, trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I just had no idea that people would actually like this story so I had no idea how to continue it! I hope you all like it, I really do! Perhaps I won’t wait so long to update it again, but please tell me what you think!


End file.
